I Hate You
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: I hate you...Ever since you broke my heart, I haven't been myself. I lost my friends and family because of you..And now, you're gonna pay… First One-shot. Please review and like. Arigato!


**Hey guys. Welcome back to a one-shot. If you guys don't like Dark Uke Atemu, then this is not your one-shot to read.**

 **Bakura's actual name is Florence in this story.**

 **There is NO actual pairing in this story, but the former pairing was Bakura x Atemu.**

 **Warnings: violence**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Summary- I hate you...Ever since you broke my heart, I haven't been myself. I lost my friends and family because of you..And now, you're gonna pay…**

 **Enjoy~**

 _ **First Person- Atemu**_

 _I can't imagine my world without you, but what you did was over the line._

 _Ever since that day, September 13, 2017, I was never myself._

 _I stopped eating because it was useless. I'd only spend my energy crying and screaming._

 _I stopped leaving the game shop seeing as though I was invisible to everyone without you…_

 _Yami left with Yugi to Egypt and Grandpa died because of one of my fits._

 _...this is all YOUR fault…_

 _If you hadn't broken my heart, nobody would have died, I wouldn't be a walking stick…_

 _...I would have a life!_

 _But, now that you ruined it all...it's your turn…_

Atemu sighed as he closed his diary notebook.

If the police caught him, at least they have a reason why Atemu did what he did.

He placed the book on his bed before he got up and walked to his closet.

From there, he took out a pistol his Grandfather owned, a whip, a pair of handcuffs, and a knife.

"It's time for you to pay, Florence...it's time," Atemu muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing all black. Black tank top, black pants, black shoes, black socks, even black underwear.

Atemu had bloodshot eyes and dark circles under his eyes.

He nodded to himself before he put his weapons in a bag and hooked it to his shoulder.

Atemu grabbed his phone and grinned as he saw Bakura's address.

"Here I come, 'Kura," Atemu giggled as he skipped out of the house, not bothering to even close or lock it.

Atemu frowned as he saw another car parked in Bakura's driveway.

"Wait...is that Ryou's car!?" Atemu growled as he parked a mile away from his destination.

Ryou is- was, Atemu's friend since childhood. They always played with each other until Bakura came along.

Atemu knew Ryou was jealous of him and Bakura being together, but this was too far.

Atemu parked the car and grabbed his bag.

He didn't even bother to close or lock this door either.

Tears were slowly running down Atemu's cheeks as he thought of the break up and about Bakura and Ryou.

Atemu took out a spare key to Bakura's home and unlocked the door.

And what he saw made him freeze.

Atemu saw Bakura and Ryou on the couch, Ryou on Bakura's lap as they made out.

"You slut!" Atemu shouted, dropping his bag on the floor and running to the two.

Before Ryou and Bakura could have a chance to react, Atemu grabbed Ryou by his hair and slammed him to the ground violently.

Ryou groaned and tried to get Atemu to let go of his hair.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Bakura shouted, standing up.

But he was sat back down, holding his cheek in shock as Atemu slapped him harshly.

When he got Bakura to shut up and sit down, Atemu pulled Ryou's hair once again, making the albino stand up, and pushed him out of the house, this time slamming and locking the door closed.

Ryou fell to his knees and panted, still holding his head.

"You psycho bitch," Ryou growled before he picked himself up and went to his car to safely dial for help.

Inside Bakura's home was much more destructive than what anyone thought.

Atemu was flailing vases, chairs, pictures, anything he could get his hands on, at Bakura.

"Why!? Why with him!?" Atemu shouted.

"Because he isn't as clingy as you and isn't crazy!" Bakura shouted back.

Atemu let out a frustrated scream and ran to Bakura, jumping on him and making both of them fall back.

Bakura grunted as he felt his back hit the floor and tried to block Atemu's punches.

A few punches later, Atemu got up and went to his bag.

He grabbed the handcuffs and put them on Bakura's hands and ankles.

Bakura was now defenceless.

"What are you doing?" Bakura shouted as Atemu tore Bakura's shirt off.

"This," Atemu said and grabbed the whip.

He cracked it a few times before he started to whip Bakura unmercifully.

Bakura choked on his screams of pain.

Atemu grinned crazily as he heard the screams, music to his ears.

After fifteen lashings, Atemu stopped and pulled back.

He fell on his knees and crawled to Bakura.

"Now will you take me back?" Atemu asked sweetly.

Bakura glared at Atemu as he panted softly.

"Never. Not after what you did," Bakura seethed.

Atemu's eyes narrowed and his lips frowned.

"Why?" Atemu snapped, "You're the light to my darkness, the love of my life! Why can't I be yours?!"

Bakura looked down as he smelt a metallic smell. He saw red and knew that he was a goner.

"I did. I really did love you, Atemu. But when you started clinging to me, I won't do it," Bakura said firmly and closed his eyes.

That's when Atemu lost it…

He let out another scream before he started to kick and punch Bakura.

Bakura grunted and tried to protect himself from the attack but he was failing miserably.

After a while, Atmu got off the almost unconscious Bakura and went back to his bag.

He pulled out the knife and faced Bakura with a crazy grin.

"Will you take me back now?" Atemu asked, voice cracking.

"N-No.." Bakura managed to croak.

Atemu screamed once again and pounced on the injured albino.

He began to slash Bakura's chest and stomach, stabbing his stomach a few times.

Bakura let out a strangled scream as blood began to come out of his mouth.

"You will take me back! Do you hear me?!" Atemu screamed as he began to cry.

Atemu didn't hear the sirens in the distance as he continued his screaming, slashing, and stabbing.

But, he did feel himself get pulled away from Bakura,

"No! Let me go! He deserves to die!" Atemu screamed as he thrashed around, sobbing.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you," an officer grunted as he restrained and handcuffed Atemu.

Atemu just continued to cry as he looked at Bakura.

The albino was now bright red with blood and paler than usual.

"Bakura!"

Through hs foggy mind, Atemu turned around and saw Ryou at the door, a hand on his mouth as he watched in horror.

Atemu's anger sparked once again as he saw his former best friend.

"You! You corrupted Kura!" Atemu screamed as he thrashed around even more.

"I did not! He loves me as much as I love him!" Ryou shouted.

"No! You...you messed him up! You poisoned him!" Atemu cried.

He was silenced as a hand slapped his cheek harshly.

"You listen to me, you psycho. I would _never_ hurt Bakura. But you hurt him!" Ryou shouted, moving himself and pointing to what he said to Atemu.

Atemu looked and froze at what he saw once again.

He saw four paramedics trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working.

Bakura wasn't responding nor reacting to what the paramedics where doing.

A paramedic, Mike, sighed and pulled away.

"Call it. We'll take him to the morgue," Mike said.

Both Ryou and Atemu looked at Mike in horror.

"NO!" they cried.

Ryou faced Atemu and slapped him harder, tears streaming down his cheels.

"This is all your fault! I hope you rot in prison!" Ryou shouted before he ran off.

Atemu was crying as well, but not because of what Ryou did…

It was because of what he did.

"I'm sorry, Kura...I'm so, so sorry," Atemu whispered before he was pushed out of the house.

All of this happened because of his selfishness, his jealousy, and his desire to have Bakura back.

At first, Atemu thought that us was a good idea...he didn't care about the consequences he was going to face...

...but now...

...he regrets every single thing that he did...

 **(Three months later…)**

"Mr. West, I hereby sentence you to three years in prison. While you are locked up, you will receive the help as needed. Dismissed," the judge said, slamming the hammer down on the wooden plate.

Atemu winced at the loud noise and growled lightly as officers pushed him out of the room.

An officer set his hand on Atemu's head and pushed him down into the car.

"When you get into your cell, you will have what you need on your cot," the officer said as he got in and drove out.

The drive was silent and uncomfortable, except for in Atemu didn't mind...

...he needed to get used to it….

Atemu was so in thought, that he didn't know that they were at the prison.

"Let's go, chump," the officer said as he opened the door.

He grabbed the tan man's arm and dragged him inside the building.

"Hey! Stop dragging and pushing me!" Atemu growled as he was once again pushed in.

The officer ignored the shout and walked away.

Atemu sighed and got up from where he had been knocked down, moving to sit on his cot.

He looked over and saw a pile of things, but what stood out to him was a notebook and pencil.

Atemu looked at it hesitantly before he reached out and grabbed it.

He opened to the first page and began to write…

 _ **Atemu's POV**_

 _Well, I guess I'll write in here for three years or so._

 _...I wouldn't have thought this would go so far…_

 _...but it did..._

 _But I can't do anything about it anymore._

 _I'm in my cell and it's surprisingly cozy._

 _I found this notebook and pencil, a blanket and pillow, and a few other things._

 _But I keep thinking about Florence…_

 _I didn't mean to kill him...but I did..._

 _I'll be forced into therapy soon...but I don't want to go…_

 _Kura, if you're reading this in heaven or hell, please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you!_

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

 _ **No POV**_

Atemu was now sobbing.

His heart hurt and so does his chest.

Atemu held onto the notebook and laid down as he cried for everything he lost.

"I'm sorry! I love you!"

 **And here's the last of 'I Hate You'! I hope you enjoyed and I'm really sorry if it sounded rushed.**

 **Please review and share with your friends! Thanks.**


End file.
